Alvida (Coliseum)
| Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = | Beli2 = | Title2 = | Quest3 = | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = | Beli3 = | Title3 = | Quest4 = | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = | Beli4 = | Title4 = | Quest5 = | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 5565 | Beli5 = | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Alvida Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Couple of teams can beat this Coliseum (don't bring PSY or INT Unit , Beppo will lock for 12 turns): # Eneru team (super slow team , roughly 40 rounds on Alvida herself) It's Eneru so what I can say, just bring all your QCK unit. Make sure that near 25% HP you burst and have 2 rounds (chances are you cannot kill her in 1 round). Team that I use : Eneru (Cap/Fr Cap), Kaku , Lucci, Halloween Zoro, Thatch (can be other beatstick) 2. Slasher team (F2P) Depend on RNG luck, I have been trolled for 3 consecutive play by giving me all INT and PSY orb. Team that I use : Cap/fr Cap:Mihawk/Doffy (can use whichever, if need HP use Doffy), Doffy, Halloween Zoro, Koza and Thatch (can be replaced). This team will run very short chances of mistake and if RNG decide to mess with you then that's it. 3. Slasher team, 100% clear rate (non F2P) Not rely on RNG, but need Legend Marco Team that I use : Cap: Mihawk , fr Cap: Doffy. subs: Doffy, Marco, Koza and Halloween Zoro. You will use 1 Doffy special for Beppo and save another one for Alvida. You will have more than enough time to farm 3 green orb for Alvida (since you heal back all the HP), then burst with Doffy and Koza 4. Shooter team, need to stall the lock by Beppo Need RR marco/legend marco. But if you brave enough can win without Marco, just need meat luck. Team that I use : Cap: Zephyr, Fr Cap: SW Ace. Subs: Marco, Heracles, Buffalo, SW Franky Stall to clear the lock on Beppo, kill him without using any special (can use Marco if needed). Go to Alvida room then use Heracles special, SW Ace, Franky and Z. Clear in 1 turn. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Dorry Team Builder Helper